The Rise and Fall of Holly J Sinclair
by celestialwinters
Summary: Rich twins newly attending Degrassi? That's bound to stir up enough trouble in itself, but when one of them poses a threat to Holly J's high social-standing, drama ensues. "This means war," Holly J muttered, glaring at them menacingly. "Just wait and see."
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so the timeline of this doesn't really follow the real Degrassi timeline at all.

This is like, pre-hostage situation at The Dot mean-girl Holly J. Anya is also still very much like she was when she first came on the show, spineless and bowing to Holly J's every whim like a dog. And Declan and Fiona show up to Degrassi while Holly J is still that snobby kind of girl, even though in the show they showed up when she was on the road to mellowing out and becoming well-liked.

I think that's all that's really relevant to explaining this so... Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. If I did, Declan would come back and pay off Holly J's birth-mom to give her a kidney. On second thought, actually, Holly J would have the kind of mom that would WANT to save her own flesh and blood's life without underhanded schemes. Yeah.

* * *

><p>"An-ya!" Holly J snapped at her "best friend" in a way that Anya had become accustomed to over the years that she'd been at Holly J's heels.<p>

"Coming," Anya murmured, tucking tail. She half-ran over to Holly J's locker in her platform heels, and stood idly, waiting for a command.

"Lipgloss," Holly J uttered, staring at her reflection in the mirror, smoothing back her ponytail.

"Yes," Anya said quietly, digging through her purse. "Here." She smiled, handing it to her auburn-haired friend.

Holly J put on a fake smile, smearing the sticky gloss on her lips and smacking them together loudly. She twisted the cap back on, thrusting it toward Anya without so much as a glance. "Perfect." She murmured at her reflection, her lips twisting into a snaky smile.

Anya looked at her, eyebrows raised, but quickly regained composure, not wanting to be scolded.

"Okay," Holly J said detachedly, closing her locker. "Let's go to lunch."

"So," Chantay started in the usual dramatic way of hers, her lips curving into a conspiratorial grin. "You'll never guess what I just heard."

Holly J barely glanced up, knowing it'd be some of the always trivial _who-slept-with-who _high school gossip.

"What?" Anya smiled, fully invested in whatever gossip Chantay was about to spread. _Such a people-pleaser_, Holly J thought nastily of her so-called best friend.

"Okay, so supposedly there's some new kids here at Degrassi," Chantay's smile got even wider, if possible. "They're twins, one boy, one girl. _Filthy_ rich," She laughed, dragging out the y in the 'filthy.'

This caught Holly J's attention. Most people who attended Degrassi were, well, bottom-feeders. Sure, there were the above-average gifted kids in Grade 9, but whatever. No one rich attended Degrassi, and Holly J knew better than anyone that money plus being new and thereby mysterious meant instant popularity.

Great.

"And," Chantay continued with her details. "I hear the boy is f-i-n-e."

The other girls at the table gasped, and the clamor began.

_"What's he look like?"_

_"Rich, huh?"_

_"Where's he from? I bet he's from the States. Like New York or something."_

_"What's his name?"_

Holly J rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well as interesting as all of this gossip is, some of us actually have better things to do with our time. Come on, Anya." She said authoritatively, standing up to throw away the leftover contents from her lunch.

Anya looked up, timid. "Actually, Holly J, I think I want to hear more about this," She said quietly, tucking her hair behind her ear, avoiding Holly J's piercing gaze.

"Fine. Sit with the girls who have nothing better to do than talk about other people's lives because theirs aren't interesting enough." Holly J snapped, turning on her heel and walking towards the hallway.

* * *

><p>At her locker, Holly J breathed a sigh of relief being away from the gossip-girls. Now she could focus on the new Power Squad routine she'd be showing the team later. She had too much on her plate to focus on silly things like the rich new twins.<p>

She grabbed her Power Squad binder where she kept rough sketches of the new cheers before they'd been learned and sat on a bench next to the window, touching up the newest cheer.

"Fi, seriously," She heard a male voice say, with approaching footsteps. "I know you don't want to be here, I don't either, but we'll have to make the best of it, just like always." He reasoned.

"But, Declan!" She whined as they came into view. "I just... Ugh! It's not fair." She pouted at her brother.

Holly J sat back, observing them. They were twins, that much was clear. Their clothes, well-tailored, looked very expensive.

And the boy... _Definitely easy on the eyes, _Holly J thought, scanning him.

_They must be the new kids._

"I know, Fiona," Declan—_was that his name?_—said exasperatedly. "But you know the drill. This is what happens every time we move. Are you ever going to stop whining and just deal?" He asked bitterly, turning to face her.

Holly J suddenly felt awkward sitting there, witnessing the spectacle without their knowledge. Although, she was in plain view of them, they just failed to notice.

The girl, Fiona, flinched at his retort. She set and jaw and lashed back. "That's not fair, Declan! You know it's harder for me to make friends and fit in than it is for you!" She said angrily, shoving a finger at his chest. "It just gets harder every new place we go!"

He exhaled with a loud whoosh and rubbed at his jaw, looking around at anything but his angry sister, when his gaze landed on Holly J, whose eyes were staring right back into his own.

"And another thing—" Fiona continued, her anger still seeming to build.

"Fi," Declan muttered, cutting her off, not breaking eye-contact with the lovely girl sitting by the window, a notebook in her lap.

"What!" She yelled, still clearly exasperated.

He gave the faintest nod toward Holly J's stiff form. She felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh," Fiona breathed. "Oh oh ohhh," She seemed a little panicked. Her mother had always taught them never to let anyone see that something bothered them in a public place. She said that people would always find some way to use it against you.

"I..." Holly J murmured, not sure how to ease the tension that suddenly covered the three.

Fiona seemed to have trouble breathing. "Uh.." She choked out. "Look, we're not normally so... public about things like this," She croaked nervously.

"It's fine," Holly J smiled reassuringly, sensing the brown-haired girls nervousness. She didn't look any more calmed by Holly J's words.

She stood, setting her notebook on the bench. "Really, it is. I'm not the owner of The Anti-Grapevine around here, so you're good."

Fiona finally smiled, though she was still apprehensive. "Well, thanks then. Anti-Grapevine? Oh and I'm Fiona, by the way." She murmured, extending her hand to Holly J.

Holly J took it, smiling. "Holly J. And The Anti-Grapevine is like a school newspaper, but for all the real gossip that can't go in an actual school newspaper. You know, who slept with who, who has the best raging parties, that sort of thing."

"Oh," Fiona's brow furrowed. "I'll be sure to look that up, I guess. Well, this was quite the... pleasant way of meeting. Sorry about all of that, my brother can be—"

"Fiona." He warned, cutting her off.

"The best brother ever!" She finished, her voice dripping false sweetness.

He gave her a reproving glance, but let it slide.

"Anyway, since your locker is here, Dexs, I suppose I'll go find mine now. Bye," She smiled at Holly J, then shot her brother a look that said, _don't flirt._

"We sincerely are sorry about that," He said once Fiona was out of view, gazing into Holly J's eyes. She felt stirrings inside her stomach that she didn't like one bit.

"Uh," She choked out, turning her back on him to get her notebook. "It's fine. Nothing like a little drama at Degrassi." She said with a flick of her hand, laughing nervously.

He smiled. She melted, turning away again to put her notebook in her locker. _No no no no no, _she thought.

He turned and did the same, only two lockers away from her own. She saw him glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

Of course she saw, because she was doing the exact same thing. _No! _She scolded herself. _Just a boy, Holly J, just a silly little boy._

He seemed to move schools frequently by the sounds of his earlier conversation with Fiona.

She hoped that was true, and that his stay at Degrassi was no exception.

The sooner he left, the better.


	2. Chapter 2

This is kind of short. I don't know if a lot of people are reading it anyway. But if you are, here you go! And thank you for taking the time to read it. :)

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>"Holly J!" She heard her name called from somewhere behind her, immediately recognizing the voice. She screeched to a stop, cringing.<p>

She quickly put on a fake smile and turned to see Fiona Coyne, looking prim as always, clanking toward her in a pair of high-fashion pumps. Over the past couple weeks, the girl had proved to be exactly who Holly J had come to expect rich kids to be. Snooty and condescending.

"Hi, Fiona," Holly J said, smiling. "What's up?"

"So, my brother and I are throwing a little party this weekend, and you're invited," She said casually, as if she was not new to the party-throwing scene, while she examined her perfectly shaped and painted nails.

"Oh," Holly J exhaled. "Isn't it a little early in the game for the new kids to be throwing a party?" She asked, twisting her combination lock.

"Well, our mother is leaving the city this weekend on business, so we thought it'd be the perfect time to throw a little soiree," She explained.

"I'm not much of a party-goer, but thanks anyway," She said breezily, balancing her books on her hip as she figured out which ones she'd need.

"Really? You don't _look _like you'd be a stick in the mud," Fiona commented callously, her eyes scanning Holly J in critique.

Holly J bristled. "I'm not," This was why she didn't much care for rich kids. She was one herself, she knew how they could be. "I just have other things to do."

Fiona pursed her lips, nodding. "Oh I see," she murmured, judgmentally. "Probably like… Oh, what are those dreadful things called that kids have to do?" She mused to herself. "Chores, yes, that's it!"

Holly J raised her eyebrows and let out a laugh. "No, actually, more along the lines of academics. School functions. Presidential campaigning." Fiona stared at her blankly. "Power Squad?" Holly J continued, hoping for recognition to strike Fiona's face.

"Yawn." Fiona said with the same blank face, and then lightened. "Well, in any case, if you decide you want to actually have fun, here's the invite with the details. Hopefully we'll see you there. I know Declan would love it if you came."

"H-he would?" Holly J stuttered, taking the envelope between her fingers. "I mean, why?" She murmured, recomposing.

"It's not obvious?" Fiona laughed. "Guess I probably shouldn't have said anything, silly me. Declan seems to like you, though I..."

Holly J raised her eyebrows, waiting for Fiona to complete the thought.

"Though you what?" She prompted.

"Never mind." Fiona said, smiling condescendingly. Holly J bit her tongue to hold back her retort.

"Anyway," Fiona smiled breezily. "Must get going. Places to go, people to see," She said, holding up the mound of envelopes, with rolled up flyers attached.

"Yeah." Holly J uttered, steaming. She exhaled loudly, raking her fingers through her hair in frustration. _Don't let it bother you, Holly J. Let it roll right off your back._

"I see you had a run-in with my less than favorable other half," Declan murmured as he came to his locker, standing beside Holly J.

Holly J let out a bitter laugh. "Gee, how could you tell?"

Declan laughed, reaching out to smooth down Holly J's now messed up hair. She froze. "The hair, she makes you want to pull it out sometimes. I know from experience." He chuckled. "She can be a little... extreme. But she's my sister." He shrugged, saying that as if it made it okay.

Holly J laughed at this. "That's unfortunate," She said sourly. He laughed.

_Brrrrrriiiiinnggg_

The bell sounded loudly, making Holly J jump.

"Well, gotta get to class," Declan murmured. "See you around, HJ,"

_HJ? _She was usually very opposed to nicknames, but she kind of liked that he had given her one.

This was bad. She most definitely was _not _going to that party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Hopefully it's good. It's kind of a filler I guess, until the party which is next chapter. I don't know how that's going down yet, so we'll just see. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tumblr: lifeinwonderlandd**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah that awesome show Degrassi? I don't own it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Holly J, honey," Her mother's sweet voice said softly as she knocked at her bedroom door.<p>

"Yeah, mom?" She asked groggily, sitting up in bed.

Her mother smiled as she peeked in. "Take a nap?"

Holly J laughed, looking at the clock. "Guess I did. Oops."

"So, any plans tonight? It's Friday, you know," Mrs. Sinclair stated matter-of-factly.

_Ugh. _This was the usual ploy of her mother's. She thought that Holly J spent entirely too much time at home and after-hours at school working. She was convinced that's all Holly J did lately was work and thought she needed to have more fun with her friends.

"No, mom, no plans," Holly J shook her head, leaning back against the wall behind her bed.

"Well, what about Anya? Why don't you have a girls night?" She smiled warmly. Her mom adored Anya.

Holly J sighed, and for the first time in weeks, gave in. "Yeah, I'll call her,"

"Oh great!" Mrs. Sinclair exclaimed happily, beaming. "I'll go make some snacks for you two." She said before scurrying downstairs toward the kitchen.

Holly J waited until she was out of view, then climbed out of bed and closed her door to call Anya.

She paced her room waiting for Anya to answer, and she picked up after three rings.

"_Hello?_" Her happy voice flooded the speaker.

"Hi, Anya," Holly J said hesitantly.

"_Oh, hi, Holly J_," Anya said back, her voice now lacking enthusiasm.

"Look, I'm so sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to act like that."

Anya let out a breath that crackled through the phone. "_It's okay. It was kind of silly gossip_." She laughed.

"So, wanna come over tonight? My mom's been driving me crazy about needing to do more than work on school-related things." Holly J rolled her eyes, laughing.

"_Well, you do_," Anya pointed out, laughing. "_But actually, I'm going to that party tonight._." Anya trailed off.

"Oh," Holly J said, disappointed.

"_But,_" Anya perked up. "_You should come! It'll be fun,_" Holly J could hear her smiling through the phone.

Holly J bit her lip. _Ugh, I do not want to go to that party. But what else will I do?_

"Uh, sure," Holly J smiled slightly, faking enthusiasm.

"_Great! Get ready together?_" Anya asked.

"Sure, my mom's making snacks for us if you want to do it here," Holly J said.

"_Snacks! I love your mom's food! I'm in_," Anya laughed and Holly J joined in.

"Okay, see you in like ten." Holly J said as they hung up.

After Anya had arrived and spent a few minutes catching up with Mrs. Sinclair, they made their way to Holly J's bedroom, complete with a small bathroom vanity area, to primp.

"Thad dresch!" Anya said with her mouth full of food as she pointed to a gorgeous little black number that Holly J had hanging in her closet for special occasions. It was something that was very unlike her, but more of an impulse buy.

Holly J frowned. "I don't even know why I bought that thing."

"Because it's hot." Anya said in a 'duh' tone, swallowing the brownie in her mouth.

Holly J nodded. It _is._

"Wear ittttt," Anya sing-songed, trying to persuade Holly J's decision.

Holly J laughed. "Okay, okay. Now what are you wearing?"

Anya reached back and held up a hot pink little dress.

"Hmm," Holly J pursed her lips, examining it. "No, you're not."

Anya frowned. "But—"

"Because," Holly J cut her off, turning to her closet. "You're wearing this." She pulled out a gorgeous torquoise dress with a flourish. Anya's eyes widened.

"Holly J!" She exhaled. "It's beautiful!"

"Put it on!" Holly J laughed, thrusting it toward her friend.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Anya said giddily, skipping toward the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls were dressed, make-upped, high-heeled and ready to go.

"Party here we come! Woo!" Anya said, excitedly. Holly J rolled her eyes and laughed lightly at her friends' excitement.

"Let's go," She said, grabbing her mom's car keys. "Mom, we're leaving!"

"Okay, girls! Have fun," Her mother called before her head popped around the corner into the entryway. "Be safe." She warned.

"We will," The girls answered in unison, smiling at Mrs. Sinclair once more before descending the stairs to Mrs. Sinclair's car.

"This is going to be great." Anya beamed, buckling her seatbelt.

Holly J nodded, smiling. _I sure hope you're right. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I took forever to update, I just kind of lost inspiration, I guess. But I at least got on more chapter down! It's pretty short, but... Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>By the time Anya and Holly J arrived, the party was in full-swing. They'd had to park quite a way down the street because it was so jam-packed, but luckily, it was a warm summer night so they didn't mind.<p>

"Wow," Anya breathed as they walked into the Coyne's home. "They actually _live_ here?"

Holly J looked around in awe as well, smiling faintly, "Yeah, I guess they do."

The girls both looked around for a familiar face and saw only richy-rich kids, before a voice rang behind them.

"Ladies," Declan crooned, making his way toward them.

"Hi, Declan!" Anya said, her voice peppy. Holly J looked at her friend in disbelief, recognizing that tone. Anya was swooning over Declan.

"How do you like our humble abode?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh, it's just beautiful. Truly lovely." Anya beamed. Declan glanced at her, smiling, before he looked to Holly J for an answer. She squirmed under his gaze before muttering, "Yeah. Lovely."

A change in tempo took the music from fast-paced to romantic and Declan suddenly appeared distracted. He turned around, scanning the room. "Fi!" He called to his sister, spotting her. "Can you come here a sec?"

She smiled, making her way over. "Yes, brother?" She inquired, smiling at Anya, and shooting Holly J a condescending glare.

"This is Holly J, as you already know, and her friend... Anya, is it?" He raised his eyebrows. Anya beamed, nodding eagerly. Fiona smiled. "Nice to meet you, Anya," She said. "Maybe you'll prove to be better than the company you keep, yes?" She smiled fakely, looking at Holly J. Holly J rolled her eyes.

Anya smiled, unsure of the exchange and just laughed nervously. Fiona and Anya then began talking about Fiona's very expensive designer dress.

While they were distracted, Declan reached for Holly J's hand and whisked her to the dance floor. She squeaked.

"Declan, what are you—"

"We're dancing." He said breezily, smiling at her.

"But, I—" She started again.

He stopped, bringing a finger to her lips. She froze, feelings flooding her in places she didn't know possible, just from that simple touch. "Shh," He leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "It's only a dance."

She nodded, unable to do much else. She felt as though she'd become putty. He grabbed her wrists gently, pulling them to his shoulders, and placed his hands on her waist. They moved together perfectly, staring into each others' eyes and after a few beats, he grinned. "See," He murmured. "Not as bad as you thought?"

Holly J's lips curved up on one side, and she shook her head. "Much nicer, actually."

Declan smiled, and then his face became serious as he leaned his face even closer to hers. Holly J hesitated, staying where she was. _Should I let him kiss me?_ Her mind was racing, along with her heart.

"Holly J!" Anya called, her happy voice sounding strained. "I found you!" She said, coming up to the pair. "Come on, let's dance!" She grabbed Holly J and pulled her into the crowd, now that the music was again more fast-paced.

Holly J glanced back at Declan apologetically, helpless against Anya's tugging. He only stared back at her, his lips parted in shock. His mind whirled.

Finally Anya stopped and turned to face Holly J. "What was that?" Holly J demanded, putting her hands on her hips in irritation.

Anya just smiled innocently. "Just wanted my wing-woman at my side, of course!" She replied easily. Holly J gave her a look of disbelief, but shook it off. "Yeah, well... I'm going to go get some punch." Holly J said, walking quickly through the crowd to lose Anya.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that Anya wasn't behind her, and grabbed a cup of punch. Just as she pulled the glass to her lips, a high-pitched voice crooned directly into her ear. "Go for my brother, and I can promise to make your life a living Hell."

Holly J choked on her punch and whirled around in shock to see Fiona standing before her. She quickly regained composure and smirked. "Oh really? And what if your brother is the one going for me?" Holly J asked, her voice cocky.

Fiona grinned conspiratorially, obviously an underlying joke that only she was in on. "I can assure you, he isn't," She murmured.

"And just how would you know?"

Fiona smiled her snaky smile again before gesturing to the side of them. "Don't look now, but," Fiona began, leaning into Holly J and lowering her voice. "He goes after _lots_ of girls. You're nothing special." Fiona finished, shrugging, evil smile still fixated on her lips.

Holly J finally tore her eyes away from Fiona's gaze and looked to where she gestured to see Declan in a secluded hallway, pressing some fake blonde against the wall as he had his way with her. A strangled sound made its way from her throat.

"That's what I thought," Fiona murmured, turning on her heel and whipping her lustrous hair over her shoulder.

Holly J shouldn't be hurt. She shouldn't. This boy, this boy that she barely even knew, had shown a little interest, sure, but really, that meant nothing. She shouldn't be the least bit upset.

But for some reason that she didn't quite want to admit, she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay chapter five! There's a small portion of Declan's POV at the very end here, and the next chapter will probably be completely in his POV.**

**Warning: Mild language.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After spending the rest of her weekend being her usual productive self, Holly J was bright eyed on Monday morning.<p>

That wasn't to say, exactly, that she was looking forward to seeing Declan and his devious twin sister in the halls.

"Holly J, honey?" Her mother called, peering in her bedroom slightly. "You almost ready? I've got breakfast on the table."

"Yeah, mom!" Holly J called from her bathroom, her voice sounding stressed.

"You okay?" Her mom called, edging toward the closed bathroom door.

"I'm fine!" Holly J called, sounding irritated. "I'll be down in a minute!"

Mrs. Sinclair shrugged, attributing it to teen angst, and heading back downstairs.

In the bathroom, Holly J was struggling with her hair. So _limp _and _ugh! _Holly J thought, tugging at it as she looked in the vanity mirror. _Whatever, _She finally thought with a roll of her eyes, _Not like I care anyway. _

Lie.

Holly J finally tromped down the stairs and scarfed down her french toast. "Okay mom, I gotta go," She said right after she finished eating, hurriedly grabbing her bag.

"Now?" Mrs. Sinclair looked around for the clock, confused. "But, hon, it's only 6:30..."

"I know," Holly J sighed. "I have to make up a test I missed."

Her mother nodded, smiling ruefully at her Type A daughter. "Right. Okay, bye dear."

Holly J shot her mom one last smile and bolted for the door. She actually had just wanted some time alone before school actually started, and Degrassi was actually quite the sanctuary when empty.

She made the short drive to the school, then slowly trudged up the steps, lost in her own head.

As she went inside, she passed a few people in the hall: Teachers, early risers, and grade grubbers, mostly. She slowly made her way to her locker, and dialed in her combination. Quietly, she began mouthing the things she needed to do before class started. "Physics homework, check. Pre-cal... Not check..." She sighed, grabbing her math book.

"Mornin' HJ," A voice suddenly crooned directly into her ear, hot breath fanning her neck.

She sucked in a breath and whirled, her back coming into contact with the closed locker next to her own. Her eyes immediately met the deep blue-green of Declan's as he almost seemed to stare right into her very soul. "I..." She stuttered out.

"Articulate, HJ." He murmured, teasing her, but his gaze never left her. It was almost as if he was staring her down. _Well, two can play that game, _Holly J thought angrily, her brow furrowing as she bit her lip and returned his gaze with just as much intensity.

Declan's face flashed a look she couldn't decipher, then lightened considerably. "So what is a pretty lady like yourself doing here so incredibly early?" He finally asked.

_Does that mean I won the stare down? _Holly J couldn't help but wonder. That was always the problem with unspoken competitions. "Uhm, I could ask you the same question." She said, turning her gaze away from him and safely back to the contents of her locker.

He grinned, coming along beside her to the locker she'd previously had her back against and leaned against it like a freaking model. _Goodness knows he certainly looks like one, _Holly J thought, then immediately chastised herself for it. "You think I'm pretty?" Declan murmured, breaking her from her thoughts of his gorgeous-ness.

She turned, blushing furiously. _What? Is he a mind reader now, too? _"What?" She asked, sounding defensive.

"Well I asked what you, a pretty lady, were doing here so early for and you said you could ask me the same thing," He grinned again.

Holly J had to laugh at that, her tension easing away, as she rolled her eyes at him. "So I suppose that also means I think you're a lady?" She teased as she closed her locker, leaning against it facing him.

He looked up in thought, seeming to consider his response, then finally, "Selective hearing. I only hear what I want," He shrugged. "So I think I'll stick with you thinking I'm _hot._" He smirked, putting emphasis on 'hot.'

"Uh, when did it turn into me thinking you're hot?"

"When you did. Which you do." He smirked, his voice sounding cocky and sure.

"Really? And what makes you so sure?" Holly J challenged.

He leaned into her ear, in a way that was torturously slow to Holly J, and took a couple hot breaths until he finally whispered. "The chemistry between us is... hot, magnetic. I know you're attracted to me, because I'm _incredibly,_" He emphasized, breathing. "Attracted to you."

Holly J exhaled shakily, almost turning her face into his when a flashback of the party hit her like a bullet. Declan. _And that blonde skank, whoever she may have been. _Declan pulled away, his eyes now a darker shade of green, gazing into hers seriously. Holly J couldn't breathe.

After a beat, she quickly composed herself, breaking into a condescending smile. "You're good," She smirked. "You use that one on all the girls? I bet they fall for it every time. You and your fancy house and your unbelievable charm and incredibly good looks," Holly J said as she gestured at him, exasperated. _Shit, _She froze, _Did I really just say all of that? Too late now. _

He started to say something but she cut him off. "I saw you and that blonde girl. Right after you danced with me at your stupid party?"

He froze. "Trish?" He said in surprise.

Holly J laughed. "Okay, sure. _Trish._" She said, venom in her tone.

"No, HJ—"

"_Don't _call me that. It's Holly J."

His face was a little crestfallen at that, but he continued. "_She _came onto _me_. The _only _girl I was hot for at that party was you."

I flushed at the word 'hot' and his use of it.

"That's sure not what Fiona had to say. She told me, about your... Shall we say, player-ish tendencies. That's all fine and good, but I won't be part of that, no thank you." She turned on her heel and began to walk away, when he gently grabbed her wrist. A current ran through her at his soft touch.

"Please, HJ," She hated that she actually liked that he called her that. "You gotta believe me. My sister... My sister's a conniving little liar. I know that better than anyone," He sighed, rolling his eyes. "I love her, but you two haven't liked each other since the moment you met. Why would you believe her?"

Holly J's guard dropped a little, guilt replacing it. "I... I don't know," She murmured. She honestly didn't. "Just trust me, Declan, it'll be easier if we just... don't."

"Don't what?" He questioned, his eyes imploring her.

"Start whatever it is you're trying to start with little stunts like the dancing and what you pulled back there," She gestured toward her locker. "It's making it really hard on me."

"Making what hard?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, forget it." Just then students began filling the hallway. A bus had obviously just shown up. She easily got herself hidden in the sudden crowd and made her way to class.

_Why did he have to make her feel like no one else did?_

* * *

><p><strong>Declan's POV<strong>

Why was Holly J being so impossible? Declan was wracking his brain to understand what kind of game she was playing.

And what did she mean but it'd be easier if we didn't start anything? The attraction between us... It's like nothing I've ever felt before. I want her more than anything.

He raked his hands through his hair, frustrated, trying to maneuver around the suddenly packed hallway to find his first period.

_This was going to be a long day. _


End file.
